By Any Means, Part 1
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 10 | Airdate = December 26, 2017 | Viewers = 2.74 million | Writer = Nick Zayas | Director = David Harp | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} A surprise death in the law enforcement community seems to be the work of escaped serial killer, Phillip Stroh. Ricky Raydor helps the division with a difficult search for a Mr. and Ms. Bechtal, and Emily Raydor offers Rusty some sound advice. The Victim Stroh's Current Victims * Emma Rios, Los Angeles County Deputy District Attorney and the prosecutor in the Phillip Stroh case. Drowned in her pool by Stroh even though she had bodyguards from the District Attorney's Bureau of Investigation. Received false information from Dylan posing as an Interpol agent that Stroh has terminal cancer. * Jim Bechtal, Phillip Stroh's former stepfather. Stabbed five times in the abdomen by Stroh in his search for his mother, Gwendolyn Stroh. Stroh's Victims After his Return to the U.S. * Gordon Ducrest, Phillip Stroh's sixth-grade science teacher. Found electrocuted on the side of his house about a year ago. Cared for his wife who had Alzheimer's', kids never heard of Stroh. * Lynn Porter, Phillip Stroh's former high school girlfriend. Former lifeguard from Ohio who drowned in her own pool. Parents state that Lynn and Stroh broke up when they were sixteen but they don't remember much about Stroh aside from him being "odd". * Clyde Fowler, Phillip Stroh's former law school professor from Ann Arbor, Michigan. Supposedly shot himself a month after Lynn's death despite showing no signs of depression and leaving no note. His sister has never heard of Stroh and according to her, Clyde used to travel two or three times a year to Europe but quit about a year before stating that he couldn't afford it anymore. * Elizabeth Dunn, Lived in Colorado and died in a car accident. Used to go on trips to Europe over a winter break with her children until a year before. Like Clyde Fowler, claimed financial reasons for stopping her trips. * Carolyn Sayles, Phillip Stroh's first step-mother. Fell off a hiking trail in Arizona. The Suspects * Phillip Stroh * Dylan Baxter, Stroh's accomplice and an expert hacker. Stroh helped him escape statutory rape charges in Cyprus. Infected the phones of Major Crimes' detectives at the crime scene (except Lt. Provenza's), gaining access to their microphones and cameras, allowing Stroh to spy on them. Managed to also hack into the Major Crimes' murder room's display systems and its cameras as well as all info displayed on them. He is also spying on his "girlfriend", a possibly under aged prostitute/escort who he is trying to pressure into leaving with him after Stroh pays him for his help. Evidence Case Progress Guest Cast * Mark D. Espinoza (Father Stan Mayer) * Will Attenborough (Dylan Baxter) Recurring * Ryan Kennedy (Ricky Raydor) * Zarah Mahler (Emily Raydor) * Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) * Billy Burke (Phillip Stroh) * Dawnn Lewis (Patrice Perry) Locations Episode Notes *Despite Sharon Raydor's death, Mary McDonnell remains in the main credits. Sharon appears in the the videos she left Buzz Watson before her death. *Eulogy for Sharon Raydor by Lt. Provenza: **"Today we honor Commander Sharon Raydor, a cop's cop, an exceptional mother, a loving wife, and a great good friend. She was also a person of faith. She believed in rules and law and God. These beliefs gave her the strength to lead and compelled her to uphold the values by which we live. Those of us gathered here today feel her passing as a personal tragedy for which we will mourn for the rest of our lives. But to the community in which she lived and the civilization she struggled to defend, her death is nothing short of calamity. In moments like this, we often hear, "It's better to light a candle than to curse the darkness." And so, in my heart, I light a candle in Sharon's honor. But I curse the darkness also, this awful shadow falling across our hearts, a cloud darkening the principles for which she stood. I ask that, with Sharon as our example, that we leave her today re-committed to the rule of law and dedicated to the cause of justice for which she sacrificed her life." * The actor playing Stroh's accomplice, Dylan is Will Attenborough, who is British and really does have a good American accent. He is also the grandson of renowned British actor Sir Richard Attenborough, perhaps best known for his role in the Jurassic Park films. Trivia * Lt. Provenza sends Det. Wes Nolan on a "special assignment" that could be "a little risky", relating to the Lieutenant's statement of taking down Stroh "by any means". After that discussion, Wes became absent from the investigation. * Provenza's behavior towards Mason closely mirrors his behavior towards Sharon after she took command of Major Crimes in . Notably, Provenza makes a comment about being the incident commander that is almost exactly the same thing he said to Sharon when she arrived at the crime scene in the series premire. Goofs * In the video Sharon made to her family before her death, she stated that Ricky was her first child. In , Sharon said that Emily was three years old when she was pregnant with Ricky. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes